1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates in general to the technology of the gesture identification, and more particularly to a system and a method for gesture identification by using IR detection instead of digital camera and digital image process.
2. Related Art
Gesture is quite original and natural way of communication. Therefore, Gesture is the one of the most common way of communication between people during daily life. As development of the visual image detection, the interactive gesture control, the binocular depth identification, the augmented reality, the discussion of the physical interaction has already spread all over the world. Also, the value of output in the application of physical interaction is greatly increased.
General speaking, the gesture identification in the conventional art uses image process such that the computer or the electrical product can identify the different gestures. FIG. 1A illustrates a flow chart depicting the method for gesture identification in the conventional art. Referring to FIG. 1A, the method for gesture identification includes the steps of:
In step S101, the method starts.
In step S102, the digital image is captured. Generally speaking, in the method for gesture identification in the conventional art, the digital camera for recording digital video to capture the digital image is necessary.
In step S103, a skin tone filtering is performed. The captured digital image would be performed a skin tone analysis. After that, the face and hand(s) would be reserved and residual would be removed such that the follow-up hand capture becomes easier.
In step S104, the identification for hand's contours is performed. Because of the step S103, the processed image would become a image only with black and white, the hand's contours can be easily determined. As shown in FIG. 1B, FIG. 1B illustrates the schematic of hand's contours capturing by the image process of the conventional art.
In step S105, motion detection is performed to determine the gesture. Because of the prior steps, the pixels of the processed image are dualization. The digital process would be relatively easier.
In step S106, the method ends.
However, the method described above needs a plurality of digital image process and digital operation. With regard to a product with hardware limitation which cannot performs the high level operation, it is impossible to implement the gesture detection as above.
As such, applicants modified the gesture detection to increase the flexibility in the application of product.